User blog:TheAmazingBBP/BC2V thoughts
I want to give you a few of my thoughts on BC2V. Tips, complaints, and favorites. Favorites *Vehicle - T-54 (M48 looks kinda ugly) *SMG - PPSh *LMG - XM22 (Gasp) *AR - M14 (Double Gasp) *Sniper - M21 (Triple Gasp) *Pistol - (I don't really care. Quadruple Gasp) Tips *Use Marksman Assault Rifle on the M14, it loses alot of recoil, and becomes very accurate. *Use Marksman LMG on the XM22, it becomes even more super low recoil user gun whatever and is one deadly weapon. (You can do the same with the M249 SAW in the base game) *The Semi-auto snipers are a bit better in this version than in the base game, so don't rule them out. Complaints *The Huey is damaged too easily. It is now damaged by small arms fire, and the mounted MGs fire alot faster now, which is problematic since they can damage helicopters. I seriously last about 45-60 seconds in the Huey on a very good day. Now imagine what happens on a bad day. *The RPG is the only launcher. They could have added the M72 LAW (They were used in 'Nam, I am not being a Black Ops fanboy). *The Huey is the only chopper. They could have made it a transport-only chopper and used an AH-1 as the attack helicopter. *They gave the tank a flamethrower for the alt weapon spec. They should have stuck with an MG. It was weak, yes, but at least it could be used at range. *For that matter, why is the tank the only vehicle to benefit from the alt weapon spec? They could have given the chopper a different missile, like in the base game. *Why is there an M60 in the chopper? Miniguns were in Vietnam if I am correct. *Why can't you use the sights on the M60 in the chopper, or the M1919 in the back of the boat? They are there for a reason. *Where are the IFVs/APCs? They could have used the M113 for the US. (I need to do some digging for an NVA APC.) My comments These can be good or bad, but the bad ones aren't bad enough to become complaints. *I noticed alot of people use the RPK now, even though it is the equivalent of the XM8 LMG or the MG36. nd no one uses the M60 in Vietnam. Strange. (Though the M60 thing could just be anger from not being able to mount their beloved 4x scope on it.) *I think alot of people are very excited aout the AK-47 in BC2. That may explain why it is used so much. I honestly didn't find it any better or worse than the M14 Assault or the M16A1. *I also noticed that the PPSh is alot like the UMP, a gun that wasn't used nearly as much in the base game, from what I remember. Though it could be World at War (Yes, the CoD game) fans coming and realizing that the awesome weapon is in BC2. Hype again. *I am sure hat everyone uses the M40 because it is the only bolt-action available. *No one really uses the soldier weapons anymore. *The flamethrower is kinda hard to use. More may/may not be added when I keep playing. Category:Blog posts